


What They Like

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of the west wall of the Room of Requirement, Luna can hear Millicent getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Like

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: masturbation, imagined voyeurism by sentient building (Hogwarts)

\-----

Luna thinks that if the Wrackspurts cleared, moved eastward towards Ginny, she would be able to see Millicent through the west wall of the Room of Requirement. As it is, Luna can only hear her echoing footsteps slow, then stop completely. Hannah's snore covers the sound of Millicent's skirt riding up as she slides down the outer wall to sit on the flagstones, but Luna knows the fluid movement, knows the exact timing, and so she knows that in five seconds Millicent will hitch the front of her skirt high, hitch it high enough to expose her cunt, no knickers there to catch the viscous liquid slickening the folds.

Luna counts to twenty on her toes, waiting for the snap and then…there. The cut off gasp of Millicent shoving three fingers into her cunt, no patience or teasing or foreplay, just blunt force. That's how Millicent likes it, Luna knows. She likes it fast and twinging and slutty in the corners of the third floor, the empty room next to Professor Snape's private quarters. Millicent likes it hard, likes to be worked frantically until her clit is chafing and sore.

Luna likes to finish Millicent, likes to bury her face between Millicent's thighs. Luna likes to hold her breath, refuse to inhale until Millicent quivers and pushes and finally, finally comes with Luna's teeth scraping on her clit.

And Hogwarts, Luna knows, likes to watch.


End file.
